


The Perfect Gifts for a Perfect Family.

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint, Christmas Avengers, Clint Barton & Hulk Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Hulk Feels, Hulk Talks, Jarvis Feels, Kid Clint Barton, M/M, Smart Clint Barton, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are boyfriends, Clint is one bad ass little kid on a mission to find the perfet Christmas Gift for Tony. It's a feel good story with a family vibe. Tony loves Steve, Clint knows it. Clint is a clever boy. This story is just your typical story outta me.</p><p>Another Story where Clint is a kid and Tony and Steve are an us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gifts for a Perfect Family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas. Thank you folks for reading my stories this year. I love your comments and getting to know you all better.

Clint, had been doing odd jobs since October. He raked leaves, walked dogs, pulled weeds, he even put Phil Coulson's ties in alphabetical order. Phil also happened to have 87 different ties and he should probably talk to Tony about arranging one of those interventions. He had seen them happen on tv. He also happened to be charging Steve $2 a day for computer lessons, Directory Fury also paid him a whole $20 to crawl through the S.H.I.E.L.D vents, drop into the kitchen and steal him the cupcake from Phil's lunch. Clint left Agent some carrot sticks, it seemed like a fair replacement. Clint wanted to get Tony the perfect Christmas gift.

Tony had taken Clint in off of the streets in the summer. He'd run away from his last set of foster parents. He was tired of getting beat and he was tired of the system. The streets had to be a better place than the system. He had picked the billionaires pocket, well he tried to anyway. Tony caught him, and he was going to take him back to child services. Except Clint's very sore and very empty tummy made a loud angry growl. It was so painful had him clutching his stomach and whimpering. He'd been living on the streets for four months, and restaurant scraps only did so much. Tony had rolled his eyes and put him in the back seat of an expensive looking Audi.

Tony had taken him back to Stark tower, given him a toothbrush and told him to take a bath because he looked and smelt like a swap monster. Clint thought that was kinda mean, but it was probably true. He hadn't showered in four months after all. A voice from the ceiling came on and said he was drawing a bath and told him to brush his teeth while he waited. Clint did and it sort of really hurt, because his gums started to bleed a lot. Once he was done, he got into the bubbly warm water and the voice called J.A.R.V.I.S told him where everything was. Before he finished his rather long bath, Tony barged into the bathroom and dropped a pair of black jeans, a plain white t, an undershirt and a pair of purple briefs on the toilet seat and told him to put those on. After Clint changed and come out, there was a big plate of spaghetti on the table and Tony told him to eat. While Clint ate Tony made him, tell him everything. Not even a week later Tony had legal guardianship and custody of one Clinton Francis Barton.

Clint poked his head into Tony's lab and found him tinkering with his Ironman suit. Clint liked the suit, sometimes Tony would grab him by the armpits and they'd fly over the city. Clint loved doing that at night, one time he talked Tony into holding his ankles. That was fun for the first while but then he'd ended up throwing up. Tony said he most likely puked all over an NYPD station if he wasn't mistaken. He told Tony he was going to go hang out with Steve. Tony's face lit up like a christmas tree. The billionaire if asked to choose between Steven Grant Rogers and his Lab and his Fortune. Tony would pick Steve without a 2nd thought.

Clint tore up the stairs and wrangled Steve into taking him out. He'd never actually asked him before he told Tony he was going to take him out. They'd been driving around for ten minutes before Clint finally spoke up.

" Steve, you're really old right?"  
" Uh…what?" Steve was really caught off guard.  
" I don't mean you'reold, cause your not. You're younger than Tony but you're like really old to right?  
" I guess so I was born in 1915, but I was technically on ice most of my life."  
" See you're like 100, so you'd know if there was a really old toy store, maybe one that's been in this city forever."  
" Yes, I know one. It's called Harry's Toys. Would you like to go see it?" 

Steve was wondering where the boy was taking this. Clint kept things closer to the vest than Tony, the 7 year old boy had a poker face that could almost beat Phil Coulson's. He was whip smart, he had Director Fury wrapped around his finger, The Hulk came out just so he could play with " Baby Birdie", Bruce let him draw on his marker boards and even Natasha would let the boy chase her around the gym and even allowed him to play with her hair. Clint Barton had the Avengers whipped, and Steve knew, he Knew it. His boyfriend's minion was a clever little boy that was for sure.

" Yes please Steve" Clint always used his manners the most around Steve. Even though he was adjusting to the modern world. Steve still expected a young child to mind his manners.

Clint and Steve looked around the Toy Store. Steve pointing out some old toys that Clint had never heard of. It took twenty minutes but Clint finally found the perfect gift for Tony. Clint had get a boost from Steve just to see over the counter when he paid the cashier. Clint had already picked out a Christmas gift for Steve along with a gift for his Uncle Thor, Aunt Tasha, Auntie Peppy, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Phil, Mr. Fury, Auntie Jane, Darcy and the Hulk with the Christmas shopping money Tony had given him. He just wanted to make sure he got Tony a gift that Tony didn't technically end up buying himself.

Christmas Eve night rolled around, Clint was tucked away in his bed. Steve and Tony had both sat with him. While J.A.R.V.I.S read the night before Christmas. Clint didn't care what people said about J.A.R.V.I.S being a machine. To Clint he was a confidant, ever present watch dog and friend. That night Clint fell asleep fast cuddling a plush Majolnir that Thor had got him for his birthday. Clint loved it and mostly used it when he was playing with Dum-E.

Clint woke up bright and early Christmas morning. He carried all of the Christmas presents he'd got for everyone else under the tree, ok he brought them down one by one and settled them under the tree, before running back to his room and sending J.A.R.V.I.S the picture on his Stark Tablet. Clint drew a picture of how he saw the A.I. When Clint picture the A.I he saw a '6 ft man with a fauxhawk that was Silver on the hawk part and black on the sides and shaved bits. His skin was the same blue hue as Tony's arc reactor and he always wore slim fit red pants, with white T-shirt. Clint wasn't sure why he saw him that way he just did. JARVIS took his childish cartoony drawing and rendered it into a realistic representation before loading the image back into the boys' starkpad. So he could be interactive and Clint thought it was awesome.

Clint waited until 8 in the morning before running into Tony's room and jumping on the bed until both he and Steve work up. Clint ran right out and repeated the same process with the other Avengers and Phil. He instead knocked on Pepper's door in the guest room. The last time he shook her awake…she threw a shoe at him. It took 20 minutes until everyone was by the Christmas tree. Clint said they had to open his gifts to them first. 

Clint gave Bruce a lopsided white and purple wrapped present. " This one is for you Uncle Bruce". Bruce gently opened the wrapping paper. It was a teapot and Bruce could tell the boy had painted it himself. " Thank You Clint, I love it" he said before ruffling the boys hair. 

Next Clint gave another lopsided Black and Red wrapped gift to Natasha before saying, e " And this is your Auntie Tashie" Clint said and the assassin rolled her eyes at the name she'd never been able to break the boy of saying. Natasha unwrapped a soft red blanket with tiny cartoon spiders on it. " It's very cute, my little Hawk" she said while kissing Clint on the cheek.

Next he gave Thor a big bag with kittens on it, with light blue tissue paper spilling out of it. " Hey big guy this is yours". Thor wasted no time tearing through the bag to pull out an industrial strength toy bow with 5 suction cup arrows. " This is most pleasant young archer, I shall have fun with this sticky weapon". " I got it so we can play together Uncle Thor". Thor picked the boy up and threw him in the air eliciting a fit of giggles.

Clint gave Phil a Captain America hoodie, where you pulled the hood on and it looked just like Captain America's cowl. Tony laughed, Phil loved it and Steve buried his face in his hands and said " Oh God". Natasha, Bruce and Aunty Peppy just rolled their eyes. Clint got his Aunty Peppy a big rubber duck, for some reason Pepper pots loved her rubber ducks. Clint then poked Uncle Bruce a bunch of times and asked if Hulk could come out and play. Bruce rolled his eyes and let the rage monster come. 

Hulk wanted to Smash, especially the tree with all the lights. Then he say "baby birdie" and grunted before looking at Clint.  
" Baby Birdie want Hulk?"  
" uh huh, but you have to stay right there, well maybe you should sit down…..No not on Phil, he's already short. Sit over there by the tree." When the Hulk was sat down. Clint ran off into the Library where he'd stashed the Hulk's gift. About four minutes later. Clint came dragging what had to be a 5 ft purple plush teddy bear and stopping in front of the Hulk. 

" I got you a Teddy Bear for Christmas Hulky. See?"  
" Teddy for Hulk?"  
" Yup, that way when Hulk gets scared. Teddy can give you a hug. If you want you can even hug Teddy and Teddy can give that Hug to Uncle Bruce too"  
" Hulk like Teddy and Little Dr.Banner" Clint smiled before climbing to perch on the monsters shoulder. Clint liked the Hulk. Clint asked Hulk to put him on the ground again so he could give Steve his gift.

" Steeeevee!!!" " This one is yours" Clint plopped a long box onto Steve's lap it was wrapped in blue with red and white bows stuck all over it. Steve tore through the wrapping paper and smiled when he pulled out a wooden baseball bat, a official MLB sanctioned baseball and glove big enough to fit his hand. " Thanks Champ I Love it!" Steve said pulling the boy to sit on his lap so he could love on him. Clint often compared Steve to labrador puppy. He was bashful and all around cuddly.

Tony smiled at his Boyfriend and his little boy. Tony always found it cute when they were interacting. Tony took the order from Clint to open the orange package by his feet. Tony noted it was the only one that wasn't in a package that matched their avengers identities. Tony gasped lightly when he opened the box and pulled out an Erector Set. Tony had always wanted one as a boy, but Howard always said no. Tony looked at the boy smiling at him from the comfort of his boyfriends lap. " Thank You So much Clint, I love it. Will you play with me later?" Tony asked, and Clint just smiled.

" I will, Merry Christmas Daddy" Clint paused, he wasn't sure why he said Daddy. He didn't mean to, he just did. Clint stood up stock still his father hated being called Daddy. But before he could think much further. Tony had him wrapped in a bear hug. Clint's face was smushed against the arc reactor and Tony was sure the boy would probably have it imprinted on the side of his face. Tony never thought he'd ever be called Daddy. It was a well kept secret that Tony was infertile. One of the reasons no child scandal had ever stuck. Tony loved this boy so much.

" I love you to son" 

That night while Tony sat back watching Fred Claus with his family, his boyfriend had fallen asleep against his shoulder, he was sharing Natasha's spider blanket with her and Pepper. Phil Coulson was sprawled across their laps sound asleep. Bruce had dehulked and was sitting on one side of giant purple bear leaning on it's shoulder, while Thor was doing that on it's opposite side. Clint had brought down his blanket and was currently fast asleep resting his back against the teddy bear. All in all Tony thought this was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading.


End file.
